Guesting
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When the couple is invited to a certain talk show.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Guesting

One shot

By: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime or Manga, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction. Also this is Fiction is self BETA, hope you can be lenient with me, thank you.

* * *

"Tonight in our show please welcome, Mr. Ren Tsuruga and Ms. Kyoko!" the host introduced as both famous actors came out from the back stage and the audience applauded.

"Thank you for having us today, Kaede-san" Kyoko thanked, "It's an honor for you to accept our little request" the host also thanked.

"We always love the warm greetings Kaede-san" said by the most hottest man in Japan, "Yes, and we also love our fans who supports us" Kyoko added.

"Anyway, how's your career so far?" she asked both, "As usual, I receive many role invitations, modeling gigs and Talk show guesting" Ren said.

"Well, so far I'm receiving many Modeling gig and more role invitations for the movies and dramas" the young lady blushed.

"Wow, as expected from the number one actor and the rising star!"as the host said that Kyoko blushed.

"Does your busy work somehow bother your private lives?" she again asked.

"No… actually, and that's because of my manager Yashiro, he balance my work load so that I can still have my decent meals three times a day becase if I don't, someone will force me to eat 9lbs of stake" looking at Kyoko.

"Ren… I told you should eat even you're busy because Yashiro-san is doing his job well enough for you to regain your energy which was drained" Kyoko scolds him like a wife, the host sent them a mischievous look.

"Well, I'm be cared by Miss. Lee who's doing a wonderful job on taking care of me" Kyoko sweetly smiled, the camera shifted at the back stage where their managers are who waved and smiled.

"Now, that we are speaking of private life, someone got this to us a week ago and we would like you to explain to us this." Said by the host, the screen showed a photo of both actors in an intimate position at his apartment's corridor.

Kyoko blushed while Ren remained on his position where his long arm spread on top of the back rest of the love couch whole Kyoko was scooted near his chest, "Well, I guess the cat's out the bag huh, love?" he looked at the blushing lady.

Their fans squealed by the gesture, "I-I guess…" blushing even more, "Well, we've been married for three months already" Ren gave his mega watt smile making others faint and shock at the news they just revealed, the poor host was left hanging realizing that two biggest stars just revealed a big news to her show.

"H-How and when did you both got together?!" she asked still in a shock state, "Well, we've been childhood sweethearts" Ren stated, "I was ten and she was six when we met in Kyoto after I stayed there with my father for a week" his arm now stayed at her waist protectively.

"However, he told me that he needed to go home but he promised that we'll see each other again, but at the first time we saw each other 2 year ago I didn't recognize him." She admitted scooting closer to him, "I can't blame her, she was six and after I met her I didn't recognize her also because she grew more beautiful and lets add that she died and cut her hair" Ren added.

"So how did both of you recognized each other?" she pressed like a fanfiction reader who's getting on a good part of a story, "One night on my way to Sachou's office, she dropped the dark blue stone who's name corn, that was the remembrance I gave her when we were children and on that point after she cried and called it corn I knew it was her and fell in love all over again" Ren kissing her temple.

"And you, Kyoko-chan?" Kaede looking at her with excitement, "When he gave signs that he was my fairy prince" she blushed on her statement.

"OOOOH MY GOOOOSH!" clapping her hands, "How did he confess and asked you to date him, more over asked you to marry him?!" the host felt like she was a teenager.

"To save my woman from embarrassment, I never courted nor asked her to date me… though I told her that 'Kyoko, I've been in love with you for I don't know how long and you've been in my mind since I left Kyoto. Kyoko I'll be straight to the point, marry me and I promise to court you on our whole life, if you say no… my brother would crash this helicopter" Ren who was now pointing at the crowed and to the guy wearing a military uniform and who was shaking in laughter.

The staff gave the guy a microphone, "Sis, you should've said no… why? I will never crash that plane… I care for my life and paper works!" he said in laughter, the camera focused on his figure they found his brother identical to his looks however his hair was in a faded hair cut yet still leaving him as a good looking young man with a tall and a body build of a true soldier.

"I-I can't…" she blushed, "Why?!" his brother asked still in a laughing fit, "If I say no the Emperor of the night will hunt me" she giggled.

At that statement she sent everyone inside the room laughing, "Wow, that was so bold Tsuruga-san" said by the host, "Mr. Soldier I need more details!" the host demanded.

"Let's see..." he thought, "Big boss right there *pointing at Ren* asked me for a favor, he was pretty lucky on that day I was off duty and was planning to take a _NAP_ *glares at Ren* from my loaded paper work. he asked me if I could fly them to my Chopper around the City because he told me about his big plan, little did I know that he also asked Uncle Lory for help and made a huge flower garden on the Helepad of the LME building... By the way... how does he make that?!" Ren shrugged.

"The colorful flowers wrote "WILL YOU MARRY ME PRINCESS" and while she saw that she almost fell, thank goodness lover boy right there caught her on her seat, she cried and that made me panic what so ever however when she told him she was happy there... it put me to ease." he stated making the ladies on the studio squeal on the older Tsuruga sweetness.

"How long have you both been Engaged?" she asked again with a glint of excitement.

"About eight months" both answered, "I'm also quite intrigued, is your brother single?" immediately Ren's brother cuts in, "Single but not available so far…" this time it was Ren's turn laughing.

"Aww… and we though there's a new hot man in our eyes" the host pouted, "You can have this" ren showed the host the picture on his phone.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" she was drooling on Ren's brother, she showed the picture to the camera where his brother was topless and wearing his military trousers and boots, he was sweating and brushing hair backwards.

"Talk about HOOOOT!" the host felt giddy, "That's foul play, man!" protested by his brother, "Sorry little bro but that's a little pay back." On Ren's defense.

"Mr. soldier please come right up here! She giddily invited, "Mia, I was never here okay?" removing his Tsuruga name patch and handing her the rest of the patches.

"Please sit beside me!" the host begged, "Thank you miss… Right before I forgot, Lt. Mia, if anyone ask where's Colonel right now tell them he's buried under his mountain of paper works!" he joked making the lady soldier accompanying him giggle.

"Sir, my I know your name?" asked the host beside him, "My name is Colonel Vince Julian Tsuruga and I'm his little brother" pointing at the actor who chuckled.

"And in case you are wondering I'm already twenty years old and working for the UN tropes" answering.

"Wow, we never knew the great Tsuruga Ren has a brother and he's Hot at that!" Kaede told, "Are you being cute with me?" he asked.

"No… I was just stating the truth" as the host said in defense, "Well, after my brother invited me to attend and watch your show I had the hunch I need to check your back ground in case this would happen" looking at his brother, "nevertheless, I looked up to your profile because if I ask you how old you are you won't tell me am I right?" he asked intimidating.

"My goodness… yes, however is this really how soldiers interrogate their prisoners and other soldiers?" she paled, "Did I scare you, Miss Kaede Yuka?" he raised his brow as she blushed.

"If I did I'm sorry" he apologized, "Wow… people, even the younger Tsuruga has the charm and charisma, he's just perfectly smart, young, handsome, intimidating and let's not forget hot!" she squealed.

"Miss, Kaede Yuka, age 18, currently studying journalism in Tokyo University, same time taking her job as a Writer and Talk show host… may I continue Miss beautiful?" he gave his playful smirk making his brother proud.

Blushing, "Please that's enough…" she lowered her head in shyness, "Well in your case you've been flattering me and seemed you've been getting my attention…" giving her his playful smile.

"Vince, you should stop that…" Ren chuckled and spared the flustered lady Kyoko giggled at the host, "well, in that case I owe her a date" scooting closer to the host and drapping his long arm around her shoulder enough to make her faint.

"Wow… now that you said it… you both are also a perfect match!" Kyoko pressed and giggled, "Are we?" joked by Vince, "If you need help I'll be around" Ren offered.

"No thanks bro… unlike you I come in natural, while you, you took a year to confess to her" gesturing at Kyoko, the studio erupted in laughter, after the host recovered, "I don't know where to start again" she said shyly and dis oriented.

"You could start as my girlfriend" the young soldier winked while the poor host blushed again, "Savage" Ren shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry to disrupt ,sir, but an emergency meeting was called" saluted by the female soldier.

"I gotta bail man…" giving his brother a brotherly hug, sis… I gotta go…" kissing the top of her head, "You're forgetting something…" the couple teased.

Noticing he rode along, "Riiiiiight!" he stole a kiss from the host which made the women inside the studio erupt in shrieks "Bye babe…" he winked playfully.

"Mou~" the host almost fainted, "How did it get to that?!" she asked in confusion which the couple found amusing, "Well, our time is almost up" she announced which received a collective "AWW" from the audience.

"I would like to congratulate this couple for winning the lead actor and actress award, also thank you again for coming here and revealing a big secret to us!"

"You're welcome, also Kaede-san, Vince sent this for you" showing her the video of his brother singing inside a Hummer.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again" singing that part made her flustered again, the camera caught the little clip, she admired his good voice.

"I think he'll see you real soon…" joked Kyoko.

"I don't know if I could take it though…" she sighed and bid good bye together with the couple.

* * *

~Extra

At the lobby of the TBM studio~

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

But maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

Vince kneeling a guitar on hand looking up to the poor blushing host who's holding a huge banquet of red roses, adding it up he was wearing a white and gray Flannel shirt and a silver sleeveless casual vest and jeans.

"He wasnt joking when he said he found her likable" Kyoko commented to Ren, "Look at him, he's like a love sick man..." Ren chuckled, "You're not in the place to say that, Hon" Kyoko giggled while he gave her with a confused look.

~End

* * *

Finally edited and added some details, hope you like it and show me your love by leaving what do you think on the review.

Also would like to thank #MyLuckTookAWalk also for the Guest who reviewed also Setsuka e Cain(even though I dont understand what she meant).

Thanks for the love!

~Love, Yaj


	2. Sequel

Due to a request from PunK-ChIck also I want to thank those who reviewed thank you for your love, I love you too guys! That is why I make fics for you.

Yaj~

* * *

"Good morning, sachou…" greeted by Ren and Kyoko who entered his now carnival themed office, he's wearing those colorful costumes, to their surprise the top actor of Hollywood was joining them and more he was made to wear such hideous mascot costume.

"F-FATHER?!" Kyoko burst while Ren was stifling his laughter while their managers are doing the same, "Hello my children" the poor man sighed.

"Dad, what's with the…" Ren laughed and pointed at the Macaw costume, "Don't asked…" the older man groaned.

"Anyway I asked you guys to see this…" Lory turned the huge flat screen on only to show an article about the younger Tsuruga being dumped by the host and stood silent though out the issue.

"Also that is the second reason why I'm back to check on the boy, it's his first time being hurt internally" sighed their father, "All I know is that last three months ago he asked her to be his girlfriend at the lobby of TBM and there she declined him, and I saw him also walk out silently and never bothered to look back" said by Yashiro who was tapping on his phone and his hand was covered with latex glove.

"Well, he seemed doing well when he visited us a month ago telling us he's transferring to Afghanistan for a while" replied by Ren, "And we think he was fine knowing he's a strong guy" Kyoko assured them.

"Well, considering that was your second reason, dad, what's the first?" asked Ren to Kuu, "Well, that's why Boss is with us" looking at the weird man.

"I call you all here because my friend wanted you to fill in the character roles for the new Movie called 'Fatherhood' and you both" pointing at Ren and Kuu, "Also Kyoko is gonna play the role of our wife that's gonna be kidnapped" he stated.

"Please tell more details?" Kyoko kindly asked, "Very well, Kuu who plays the role of Kaze is the Japanese military defense Major while Ren is just a Patrolling cop and you as a teacher, now that I explained you your role, now for the summary of the movie, Ren who is a cop arrested the biggest crime lord around Japan, in revenge to Ren the crime lord found out that he has a wife and basically kidnapped her, Ren who discovered that his wife is pregnant from a friend got furious and cannot wait for his force to have a search, he called to you *pointing at Kuu* and asked for help, thus both of you gone out kicking some buts to get Kyoko to safety" finishing, they agreed.

"Now, you three should be off where you are going!" shooed by Lory.

The couple headed to the modeling set to do their job, the photographer enjoyed taking their poses because it was intense and very professional stating he loved working with them.

Later on their managers told them their next stop was the noon time interview show which was being hosted by Hikaru Ishibashi.

"Good noon everyone and welcome to another noon show with me Hikaru Ishibashi!" waving at the audience, "Today we invited two great actors from LME, and those two are also known as Japan's power couple!" he called out, "Please welcome Ren and Kyoko Tsuruga!" the couple came out waving at the audience and they earned a collective shrieks, squeals and screams.

"Good to have you both!" Hikaru told, "Good to be invited to your first solo show, Hikaru-kun" greeted by Kyoko making the host blush.

"Anyway I heard you top the charts again with your new sitcom?" he stated, "Well, yes and we would like to thank the people and our fans for it, for always watching and loving our shows." Ren complimented the audience who got louder, "Also that is our first comedy show" Kyoko giggled.

"And I never knew Ren san was humorous" Hikaru shook his head in amusement, "I didn't know it either…" Ren heartily laughed remembering things.

"Well, here's a little clip of their show for those who hadn't watch it yet" as he said that the light became dim and showed the clip.

"LOOOOOYD!" called Kyoko, "Wh-what?!" ran by the tall man only to see his wife crossing her arms and looking at him angrily, "What did I tell you?" raising her brows.

"What?" looking at her with questioning look, "I told you not to eat the food on the table because that's for Miki-chan but you ate it!" pinching his nose making the poor actor wince in pain and show his funny face.

"ITA-TA-TA-TAAAAAI!" touching his poor red nose, "I wasn't who ate it!" protested by the poor man, "Alright Rudolph then tell me who did!" when suddenly Sho Fuwa passed by them eating some pudding which was also part of the food that was placed on the table.

"I'm gonna kill him…" said Ren and ran after the blonde, "Come here and I'm gonna murder your nose!" while the blonde ran around still carrying the pudding on hand.

Finishing the audience laughed at that clip, "and here's another" again with the scene where Ren was sitting with many guys same size as him, Takumi, Kei, Kaname and Len are all seated making their cameo.

"Brothers, here's the plan… when that Takano arrives make sure he's be shaking when he enters the house okay?" as Ren stated while the boys nodded.

"Why do we need to scare him again?" asked Len, "Because, he is the suitor of our sister" said by Kaname, "And to make sure he doesn't hurt her!" said by Takumi when.

"You better not scare the poor guy later alright boys?" said by their wives with a scary smile, Ren pretended to be coughing, Takumi sipping his coffee, Kei sleeping and Len who was watching TV.

Everyone again found that scene funny because all those guys who made cameos are all action stars and tried being comedian.

"Speaking of shooting, Kyoko-chan, you fainted at the set, please tell us what is the cause? Because all of your fans are worried" he asked, "Should we?" Kyoko asking her husband.

"Well, they are part of our life…" Ren reasoned and agreed to tell, "Quite frankly it was normal" Kyoko started, "Well, the doctor had confirmed that" both of them looked at each other, "She's already one and a half month on the way" as Ren stated the studio erupted like how they revealed their marriage way back ago.

"WOW congratulations!" congratulated by the host also the studio audience and staff, "It seems that the Tsuruga family is getting bigger and bigger!" he stated.

"Well, Kyoko and I already planned on having a huge family" Ren chuckled, "Speaking of family I've been willing to ask about your brother, three months ago at the lobby of this studio he asked Ms. Yuka to his girlfriend and after he was dumped we heard nothing of him, is he doing fine?" the host asked.

"Why not ask him that?" Ren pointed at the audience "And you had to go inside my private life?" protested by the other who was given a mic, "Some people are just worried you know" Kyoko defensed.

"That's also the bright side, brother" Ren stifled a laughter, "Anyway why don't you come down here and join us?" Hikaru invited, while the staff prepared another couch.

The young Tsuruga was wearing his casual clothes which was his usual khaki cargo pants neatly tucked inside his brown combat boots and a fitted military plain white shirt, he also assisted a beautiful lady wearing a cute white with a black stripe short dress going to her thigh, the men inside the studio awed at her beauty, well… except Ren that is.

Assisting the lady to sit first and stood behind her, "Wow, and who is this beautiful lady?" asked the host gesturing his companion.

"Well, she's my Personal doctor, literally, my, best friend, the person who saved my life 134 times and my girlfriend." After stating that Ren and Kyoko got surprised, "I told you he was doing fine!" pointed Ren to Kyoko.

"Any way her name is Ms. Misaki Sayo, she's the Japanese top military doctor and currently working beside me, we met eight years ago at the boot camo where I was training and became close friends, I wouldn't like to tell more details because we want to keep our relationship private, if that's possible?" he told making the host and the staff agree.

"Okay… when did this happen?" asked by Ren who was still stunned, "Well… a month ago also, the day I visited your place I headed to a bar after that to get a few drinks and I bumped into her and let's just say… well… think of a person who is drunk and was guided home by the lady because she know my place and has my spare keys also… you think what happened next…" stating it frankly with a tint of shyness.

"And?" added Kyoko, "Don't ask…" he sighed making his lady blush, "Aw… Misaki-chan is he good to you?" Kyoko asked, "Yes, also he's very sweet and romantic, I never knew he's like that" looking at him, "Only to you" he winked making the girls on the studio wants to trample him and bring him home.

"But something I hate him because he's reckless and stubborn" she pouted, "Want me to teach you how to tame a Tsuruga?" joked Kyoko.

"Ren get your wife away from my woman!" called by him scaring the others by his authoritative tone, "Don't worry I'll restraint her from doing that.

"Nevertheless he's very loving and caring especially when he's jealous" she giggled while he pouted.

"Anyway are you on a date?" joked the host, "Currently, yes we are" he confirmed.

"By the way bro congrats on the baby" he congratulated when his phone rang, "Colonel Tsuruga speaking?"

Kyoko squealed after she saw his screen saver which was him and Misaki on a beach taking a selfie.

"VINCE FOR THE LOOOOOVE OF GENERAL CLINT GET YOUR F! #$% BACK HERE!" screamed by a guy and being heard by the host and the two other guest.

"Is that Phil?" Misaki asked, "Yeah… I bet he's being annoyed by Aoi again…" he chuckled.

"Phil… try getting a girl maybe Aoi would stop bothering you…" he suggested making the others laugh, "Tried that but failed!" the guy was panting.

"Where are you now?" asked Misaki, "Probably the ceiling of his office hanging for my life…" he screeched, "Alright we're heading there…" and he laughed.

"Well… congrats again, bro… I had to go, a friend is practically being chased by a gay nurse right now" and he assisted the lady again to follow him they didn't notice the leg holster and the gun strapped to his left leg.

"Wow… talk about moving on…" the host admired, "Maybe I'll ask him some few advice…" he though making the ladies giggle even Kyoko.

"Well thank you for your time and surprise, congratulations again! And see you soon!" he told the couple who returned his humble greet and stood they big good bye and finished the show.

~Extra

Later that night, "So both of you had a friends with benefits relationship?" asked Julie to her son who chocked on his cold root beer, "Uh… I was drunk at that time so… I dint know but…" he trialed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" he really is a Hizuri laughed by the two married men, "So when's the wedding?" asked Kyoko making the poor doctor blush to death.

"Soon…" Vince replied.

The next morning President Lory found the picture of the controversial Tsuruga on his full combat uniform together with the gorgeous female doctor wearing her usual cute dress and lab coat and her hanging stethoscope with big words, Mr. Vince Tsuruga finally moved on months ago, making happy and surprise however seeing the news Ren and Kyoko having a baby on the next article made him faint.

~End

* * *

A/N: sorry… BTW guess who's the characters that was on the cameo, write your answer on the review lol

Love,

Yaj~


End file.
